This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. UVM/VGN DNA Microarray Facility Overview The microarray core facility continues to support research for investigators both by providing services to individual research laboratories for the university and it's statewide network (see Utilization and also Publications) as well as by playing a central role in bringing emerging technologies or approaches that are important for research investigators (Scientific and Technical Changes). General background on the Microarray Facility is also included (General Background Information). Utilization January 1, 2009 [unreadable]Dec. 30, 2009 -Experimental design consultations with 21 investigators -Completion of 31 microarray projects (431 GeneChips) -Performed 343 RNA assessments: 197 PicoChips, and 146 NanoChips *It should be noted that a test chip was required for each target preparation before 2005 Outcomes: VCIID=Vermont Immunbiology and Infectious Disease COBRE VLC=Vermont Lung Center COBRE Neuro=Vermont Neuroscience Center COBRE INBRE=Vermont Colleges Outreach=Projects completed at outreach sites MMRCI=Maine Medical Research Center Institute Investigator Project Area Organism Chip# Project Status Affiliation Sholler Phase II Drug Trial-Nifurtimox Human 87 Ongoing Neuro Huston Entoamoeba Entoamoba 6 Analysis in progress VCIID Held/Tighe Melanoma FACS Mouse 8 Book Chapter Pub Green Mtn. Effect of DMSO Yeast 6 complete Outreach Investigator Project Area Organism Chip# Project Status Affiliation Carlson Sports training Human 18 Stage I analysis INBRE Langevin Tissue Mechano-transduction Mouse 8 Grant awarded Neuro Dixon Asthma Human 58 Merk performing all analysis VLC Ramos/ Palmer Cardiology Rat 20 Stage I analysis in progress Osol Gestational Hypertension Rat 6 Stage II analysis and validation McFadden/ Wall Hormone effect on tissue type Bovine 82 validation Boyson T-Cell regulation Mouse 4 Stage I analysis VCIID Teuscher Autoimmunity Mouse 6 Stage II analysis VCIID Stem Cells Human 2 ongoing Neuro Teuscher Autoimmunity-LN Mouse 6 VCIID Mohr T-cell activation + differentiation Mouse 12 Stage I analysis Trudeau Institute McFadden/ Wall Unilateral control milking Bovine 33 Validation Wojchowski EPO Human 12 Stage II analysis/validation MMCRI Oxburgh Bone cell differentiation Mouse 12 Stage II analysis validation MMCRI Bosenberg/ Held Melanoma Mouse 2 validation Oxburgh Bone Morphogenetics Human 9 Stage II analysis validation MMCRI Shukla Mesothelioma Human 16 Peer reviewed pub VLC Teuscher Estrogen Mouse 12 Stage II Analysis VCIID Rincon MCJ Regulation Mouse 4 validation VCIID Nishi Neuroblastoma Human 6 Stage II analysis Neuro Yoon Mouse 6 Stage II analysis MMCRI Yoon Mouse 6 Stage II analysis MMCRI Tierney Plant Stress Arabadopsis 16 Stage II analysis validation Rand Methyl Mercury Drosophila 12 Peer-reviewed Pub Neuro Roemhildt Ligament loading Rat 16 Stage I analysis Oxburgh BMP7 Human 6 Stage I analysis MMCRI Norwich TFM Lampracide Yeast 8 complete Outreach Verdi Mouse?? 4 Stage I analysis MMCRI Microarray Generated Publications: 1: Sabo-Attwood T, Ramos-Nino M, Bond J, Butnor KJ, Heintz N, Gruber AD, Steele C, Taatjes DJ, Vacek P, Mossman BT. Gene expression profiles reveal increased mClca3 (Gob5) expression and mucin production in a murine model of asbestos-induced fibrogenesis. Am J Pathol. 2005 Nov;167(5):1243-56. PMID: 16251409 [PubMed - indexed for MEDLINE] 2: Pulver-Kaste RA, Barlow CA, Bond J, Watson A, Penar PL, Tranmer B, Lounsbury KM. Ca2+ source-dependent transcription of CRE-containing genes in vascular smooth muscle. Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol. 2006 Jul;291(1):H97-105. Epub 2006 Feb 3. PMID: 16461377 [PubMed - indexed for MEDLINE] 3. Muthusamy, V, Duraisamy, S, Bradbury, M, Hobbs, C, Curley, DP, Nelson, B, and Bosenberg, M. Epigenetic Silencing of Novel Tumor Supressors in Malignant Melanoma, Cancer Research;66: (23), 11187-11193, 2006 4. Chaudhry, M., Bystander effect: biological endpoints and microarray analysis. Mutat Res. 2006 May 11;597(1-2):98-112. Epub 2006 Jan 18. Review. PMID: 16414093 [PubMed - indexed for MEDLINE] 5: Zheng J, Watson AD, Kerr DE., Genome-wide expression analysis of lipopolysaccharide-induced mastitis in a mouse model. Infect Immun. 2006 Mar;74(3):1907-15. PMID: 16495566 [PubMed - indexed for MEDLINE] 6: Rolerson, E., A. Swick, L. Newlon, C. Palmer, Y. Pan, B. Keeshan, and G. Spatafora. 2006. The SloR/Dlg metalloregulator modulates Streptococcus mutans virulence gene expression. J. Bacteriol. 188:5033-5044. 7: Braas KM, Schutz KC, Bond JP, Vizzard MA, Girard BM, May V. Microarray analyses of pituitary adenylate cyclase activating polypeptide (PACAP)-regulated gene targets in sympathetic neurons. Peptides. 2007 Sep;28(9):1856-70. Epub 2007 Apr 19. PMID: 17512639 [PubMed - indexed for MEDLINE] 8: Rose P, Bond J, Tighe S, Toth MJ, Wellman TL, Briso de Montiano EM, Lewinter MM, Lounsbury KM., Genes overexpressed in cerebral arteries following salt-induced hypertensive disease are regulated by angiotensin II, JunB, and CREB. Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol. 2008 Feb;294(2):H1075-85. Epub 2007 Dec 21. PMID: 18156195 [PubMed - indexed for MEDLINE] 9: Finucane KA, McFadden TB, Bond JP, Kennelly JJ, Zhao FQ. Onset of lactation in the bovine mammary gland: gene expression profiling indicates a strong inhibition of gene expression in cell proliferation. Funct Integr Genomics. 2008 Aug;8(3):251-64. Epub 2008 Feb 8. PMID: 18259788 [PubMed - indexed for MEDLINE] 10: Alcorn JF, Guala AS, van der Velden J, McElhinney B, Irvin CG, Davis RJ, Janssen-Heininger YM. Jun N-terminal kinase 1 regulates epithelial-to-mesenchymal transition induced by TGF-beta1. J Cell Sci. 2008 Apr 1;121(Pt 7):1036-45. Epub 2008 Mar 11. PMID: 18334556 [PubMed - indexed for MEDLINE] 11: Rand MD, Bland CE, Bond J., Methylmercury activates enhancer-of-split and bearded complex genes independent of the notch receptor. Toxicol Sci. 2008 Jul;104(1):163-76. Epub 2008 Mar 25. PMID: 18367466 [PubMed - indexed for MEDLINE] 12: Casey T, Bond J, Tighe S, Hunter T, Lintault L, Patel O, Eneman J, Crocker A, White J, Tessitore J, Stanley M, Harlow S, Weaver D, Muss H, Plaut K. Molecular signatures suggest a major role for stromal cells in development of invasive breast cancer. Breast Cancer Res Treat. 2008 Mar 29. [Epub ahead of print] PMID: 18373191 [PubMed - as supplied by publisher] 13: Bove PF, Hristova M, Wesley UV, Olson N, Lounsbury KM, van der Vliet A. Inflammatory levels of nitric oxide inhibit airway epithelial cell migration by inhibition of the kinase ERK1/2 and activation of hypoxia-inducible factor-1 alpha. J Biol Chem. 2008 Jun 27;283(26):17919-28. Epub 2008 Apr 18. PMID: 18424783 [PubMed - indexed for MEDLINE] 14: Lu C, Pelech S, Zhang H, Bond J, Spach K, Noubade R, Blankenhorn EP, Teuscher C. Pertussis toxin induces angiogenesis in brain microvascular endothelial cells. J Neurosci Res. 2008 Sep;86(12):2624-40., PMID: 18500752 [PubMed - in process] 15. Shukla, A., MacPherson, M., Hillegass, J., Ramos-Nino, M., Alexeeva, V., Vacek, P., Bond, J., Pass, H., Steele, C., and Mossman, B., (2009) Alterations in gene expression in human mesothelialcells correlate with mineral pathogenicity , American J of Respiratory Cell and Molecular Biology, in press, 2008 Dec 18. [Epub ahead of print] 16. Dienz, O., Eaton, S.M., Bond, J.P., Neveu, W., Moquin, D., Noubade, R., Briso, E.M. Charland, C., Leonard, W.J., Ciliberto, G., Teuscher, C., Haynes, L., and Rincon, M. (2009) " The induction of antibody production by IL-6 is indirectly mediated by IL-21 produced by CD4 T cells". J Exp Med. 2009 Jan 16;206(1):69-78. Epub 2009 Jan 12. 17. Hillegass, JM, Shukla, A, MacPherson, MB, Bond, JP, Steele, C, and Mossman, BT., (2010) "Utlization of gene profiling and proteomics to determine mineral pathogenicity in a human mesothelial cell line (LP9/TERT-1), J Toxicol Environ Health, 2010 January;73(5): 423-436 18. Tighe S, Held MA , (2010) "Isolation of total RNA from transgenic mouse melanoma subsets using fluorescence-activated cell sorting", Methods Mol Biol. 2010;632:27-44. 19. Mahapatra, C, Bond, J, Rand, D, and Rand, MD, (2010) "Identification of methylmercury tolerance gene candidates in drosophila", J Toxicology Sciences, in press Grants received using UVM/VGN Microarray Facility generated data: Karen Lounsbury, HL67351-06 NIH, NHLBI Title: Calcium Signaling and Gene Expression in Vascular Smooth Muscle Cells, 2007-2012 Thomas McFadden, Grant# 2007-35206-17983 from the USDA Cooperative State Research, Education, and Extension Service, Title: Unilateral Frequent Milking: A Powerful Model for Identifying Biological Mechanisms Involved in Enhanced Milk Production Efficiency. Helene Langevin, Grant #RO1-AT001121, Agency: NIH National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine, Title: Connective Tissue Mechanotransduction. 8/01/08-04/30/13 Arti Shukla, Mesothelioma Applied Research Foundation (MARF) General Background Information Staff: Scott Tighe, Senior Research Technician, 0.75FTE Tim Hunter, Facility Manager, 0.4 FTE Services Offered: n Integrated Approaches + Experimental design consultation n Assistance in RNA and DNA Extractions + LCM, Flow sorted, difficult tissues n RNA Quality/Quantity assessment n Gene Expression Profiling n DNA Mapping (SNP, LOH, CNV) n Expression profiling using 3', Exon, and Gene Arrays n Hypothesis testing: gene or pathway-based n Support letters for grant applications;text for publication n Discounted pricing on many consumables and reagents through Core Facility negotiations Scientific or technical changes: n Optimized facility RNA handling and storage techniques + Implemented BioMatrica RNAstable for shipments + Experimented and determined best RNase Inhibitor for facility use n Implemented new sample storage and retrieval policy n Brokered deal with Dartmouth College to borrow indefinitely an Axon GenePix 4000B Scanner in support of generating protein array data n Evaluated best target preparation methods for working with compromised RNA and the impact on Microarray generated data Seminars, Tutorials, Workshops hosted by facility: -Hosted Open House, June 9, 2009. Over 135 attendees -Hosted tutorial on "Microarray Exon and Gene Array analysis using XRAY Boutique", Dr. Julie Dragon, June 9, 2009. -Hosted Seminar: "Nanobiotechnology: Cutting-edge resources for biological research and development", Dr. Nathan Cady, CNSE-U Albany, June 9, 2009. -Hosted Seminar: "Translating Biomarker Research to Human Health: Optimal tools to translate research findings into validated biomarkers", Dr. Gianfranco de Feo, Sequenom, June 9, 2009. -Hosted Technology Seminar, "Using Massively Parallel Read Technology for High Resolution Genome Analysis, Dr. Dan Harkness, Feb. 12, 2010 Facility Presentations: Invited Speaker: -Tim Hunter, (2009) "Expression profiling and DNA Mapping using PCR arrays and Microarray Technologies" Spine Institute at the University of Vermont, Feb., 2009 -Tim Hunter, (2009) National Institutes of Health, National Center for Research Resources meeting on The Efficient Management and Utilization of Core Facilities, "Finding and Accessing Core Facilities", Bethesda, MD, July, 2009. -Tim Hunter, (2009) Northeast Regional IDeA States of Biomedical Research Excellence, "Core Resource Sharing: Tools to Make it Happen", Whitefield, NH, August, 2009 -Scott Tighe, (2009) Northeast Regional IDeA States of Biomedical Research Excellence, "Genomics Workshop on Microarray Technology", Whitefield, NH, August, 2009 -Tim Hunter, (2009) Northeast Regional Life Sciences Core Directors, "Core Facility Management Models and Best Practices", Ithaca, NY, Nov. 2009 -Scott Tighe, (2009) Northeast Regional Life Sciences Core Directors, Technology Breakout Session Co-Organizer/moderator on Microarray Technologies, Ithaca, NY, Nov. 2009 -Tim Hunter and Scott Tighe, (2010) "Expression profiling and DNA Mapping using PCR arrays and Microarray Technologies", OB/GYN Seminar Series, Burlington, VT, Jan. 2010 -Scott Tighe, (2010) Association of Biomolecular Resource Facilities Satellite Workshop on RNA Demystified for Laboratories "General Techniques for Handling and Extracting RNA", Sacramento, CA, March 2010 -Scott Tighe, (2010) Association of Biomolecular Resource Facilities, "Common Practices for Routine RNA Handling", Nucleic Acid Research Group Session, Sacramento, CA, March 2010 -Scott Tighe, (2010) Association of Biomolecular Resource Facilities, Session Organizer, Cell Based Assays, Speaker, "Trends in Cell-Based Assays" Sacramento, CA, March 2010 Awards: -Tim Hunter, (2010): National Science Foundation travel award to attend ABRF satellite workshop on "Managing Performance and Productivity in the Laboratory", March, 20, 2010, Sacramento, CA. Meeting presentations (Poster): -Tim Hunter and Scott Tighe, (2009) Northeast Regional IDeA States of Biomedical Research Excellence, "Vermont Genetics Network Microarray Facility", Whitefield, NH, August, 2009 -Tim Hunter and Scott Tighe, (2009) Vermont Cancer Center Research Symposium, "Vermont Genetics Network Microarray Facility", Burlington, VT, October, 2009 -Tim Hunter and Scott Tighe, Northeast Regional Life Sciences Core Directors, Nov. 2009, Cornell, Ithaca, NY, "Vermont Genetics Network Microarray Facility" -Scott Tighe and Tim Hunter, Northeast Regional Life Sciences Core Directors, Nov. 2009, Cornell, Ithaca, NY, "Comparison of Microarray Data Generated from Degraded RNA using Five Different Target Synthesis Methods and Commercial Microarrays". . -Scott Tighe, Mary Lou Shane, Meghan Kohlmeyer, and Tim Hunter. ABRF , Sacramento, March, 2010 RT-qPCR Analysis of Degraded RNA using Five Different Pre-amplification Methods Microarray and DNA Analysis Core Facilities at the University of Vermont, Burlington, Vermont USA -TC Hunter, SV Chittur, KL Knudtson, V Nadella, K Sol-Church, WL Taylor, S Tighe, AT Yueng , ABRF , Sacramento, March, 2010, "Nucleic Acids Research Group 2009-2010 Study: Optimal Priming Strategies for cDNA Synthesis in Real-Time RT-qPCR" - Scott Tighe and Tim Hunter, Advances in Microarray Technology, "Comparison of Microarray Data Generated from Degraded RNA using Five Different Target Synthesis Methods and Commercial Microarrays", Stockholm, SW, May 2009. ____________________________________________________ Vermont Genetics Network Proteomics Facility 2010 The UVM/VGN Proteomics Facility is an interdisciplinary core facility in collaboration with the Vermont Genetics Network, the Department of Biology, the Department of Chemistry, and the College of Medicine at the University of Vermont (UVM). The Facility is located in the Marsh Life Science Building, room 311;the Cook Physical Science Building, room 113 A;and the Given Building, room C409. Equipment available includes one Applied Biosystems Voyager-DE Pro matrix-assisted laser desorption-time of flight mass spectrometer (MALDI-TOF-MS), two Thermo-Finnigan LTQ linear quadrupole ion trap mass spectrometer plus nanoflow liquid chromatography (nanoLC-MS), one Thermo-Finnigan LTQ-Orbitrap hybrid mass spectrometer plus nanoflow liquid chromatography, and a Savant SpeedVac concentrator. The facility provides state-of-the-art of mass spectrometry for analyzing proteins and peptides for proteomics studies, data analysis from the proteomics measurements, training in proteomics methods, and experimental design. Pre-submission consultations are arranged with facility directors as well as post-data acquisition analysis meetings. Current Proteomics Services: 1. Protein identification of samples following in-solution/in-gel digestion and using ESI LC-MS/MS. 2. Identification of common post-translational modifications of defined masses (e.g. phosphorylation, acetylation, methylation, glycosylation sites) on peptides using ESI LC-MS/MS. 3. Protein and peptide mass measurements using MALDI-TOF-MS. 4. Training of investigators in peptide quantification methods employing stable isotopes (SILAC, TMT, iTRAQ, AQUA). Peptides are subsequently quantified and identified using ESI LC-MS/MS. 5. Measurements of intact proteins (less than 35kDa) by ESI LC-MS (top-down). Upcoming Proteomics Services: 1. Identification of modifications on intact proteins (less than 35kDa) using ESI LC-MS/MS (middle-down). 2. Characterization of peptides with increasingly complex glycosylation. 3. Training of investigators in phosphopeptide enrichment methods including SCX-IMAC and phosphopeptide immunoprecipitation. 4. Offline HPLC fractionation of complex peptide mixtures for multi-dimensional LC-MS/MS analyses. Fiscal Year 2009-2010: The facility has run more than 1800 samples from UVM, BPI institutes in Vermont, and other institutes in Northeast states which included quantitative profiling expressed proteins in tissues, and cells, large-scale mapping sites of protein phosphorylation and other post-translational modifications, and detecting low-abundance target proteins in biological and biomedical samples. Six peer-reviewed papers have been published in professional journals. Five additional manuscripts have been submitted and 3 more are in preparation (see below). The Facility also has supported the submission of more than 14 grant proposals that have been submitted to the NIH, the NSF or other extramural funding agencies. Two current NSF proposals and two new NIH proposals were granted that involve heavy use of the proteomics facility (see below). The user base for the proteomics facility is growing and for '09-'10 included 53 active Faculty/Post Doctorate/Staff;27 active graduate students and 40 active undergraduates in this fiscal year. More than 25 seminars and poster presentations have been presented by Users and Staff that included VGN proteomic data. The proteomics facility has been set to charge samples for users since January 20, 2009. 354 samples from 22 PIs at UVM had been charged through UVM chart lines system, four investigators from other institutes of Northeast IdEA states have been charged for more than 50 samples. Additionally, on-line consultation sign-ups and on-line sample submission for users are working very well. All users'data and sample progress are on a good trajectory. The proteomics outreach module beta-tested at UVM last spring has now been conducted at St. Michael's College (16 students) and Johnson State College (7 students). The outreach program carries begins with differentially-treated yeast cell sample preparation and carries the students through 1D and 2D gel separation, protein digestion, and data analysis following mass spectrometry. A regional collaboration in using SELDI-TOF and LTQ-orbitrap mass spectrometers between VGN proteomics facility and the Maine Institute for Human Genetics &Healths had been set up. Publications of UVM/VGN Proteomics Facility (2009 July-2010 present) 1. Heaslip AT, Leung JM, Carey KL, Catti F, Warshaw DM, Westwood NJ, Ballif BA, Ward GE. A small-molecule inhibitor of T. gondii motility induces the posttranslational modification of myosin light chain-1 and inhibits myosin motor activity. PLoS Pathog. 2010 Jan 15;6(1):e1000720. 2. Lechtreck KF, Johnson EC, Sakai T, Cochran D, Ballif BA, Rush J, Pazour GJ, Ikebe M, Witman GB. The Chlamydomonas reinhardtii BBSome is an IFT cargo required for export of specific signaling proteins from flagella. J Cell Biol. 2009 Dec 28;187(7):1117-32. 3. Foster KG, Acosta-Jaquez HA, Romeo Y, Ekim B, Soliman GA, Carriere A, Roux PP, Ballif BA, Fingar DC. Regulation of mTOR complex 1 (mTORC1) by raptor Ser863 and multisite phosphorylation. J Biol Chem. 2010 Jan 1;285(1):80-94. 4. Site-specific mTOR phosphorylation promotes mTORC1-mediated signaling and cell growth. Acosta-Jaquez HA, Keller JA, Foster KG, Ekim B, Soliman GA, Feener EP, Ballif BA, Fingar DC. Mol Cell Biol. 2009 Aug;29(15):4308-24. 5. Carbohydrates and activity of natural and recombinant tissue factor. Krudysz-Amblo J, Jennings ME 2nd, Mann KG, Butenas S. J Biol Chem. 2010 Jan 29;285(5):3371-82. Epub 2009 Dec 2. 6. Glycosylation of the collagen adhesin EmaA of Aggregatibacter actinomycetemcomitans is dependent upon the lipopolysaccharide biosynthetic pathway. Tang G, Mintz KP. J Bacteriol. 2010 Mar;192(5):1395-404. Epub 2010 Jan 8. Additional Manuscripts Submitted or in preparation 1. A. Buel GR, Rush J and Ballif BA. Fyn Promotes Phosphorylation of Collapsin Response Mediator Protein 1 at Tyrosine 504, a Novel, Isoform-Specific Regulatory Site. Submitted to The Journal of Cellular Biochemistry. 2. B. Schalm SS, Ballif BA, Buchanan SM, Phillips GR, and Maniatis T. Phosphorylation of protocadherin proteins by the receptor tyrosine kinase Ret. Submitted to Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, USA. 3. C. R.H. Roberts-Galbraith, B.A. Ballif, J.-S. Chen, I. McLeod, W.H. McDonald, S.P. Gygi, J.R. Yates III, M.D. Ohi, and K.L.Gould. Dephosphorylation of F-BAR protein Cdc15 modulates its conformation and stimulates its scaffolding activity at the cell division site. Submitted to Molecular Cell. 4. D. F. Lehtinen MK, Zappaterra MW, Chen X, Yang YJ, Maynard T, Lun M, Peters A, Ye P, D'Ercole AJ, Ballif, BA, Wong ET, LaMantia AS, and Walsh CA. Age dependent regulation of neural progenitor cells by the cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) proteome. Submitted to Science. 5. Pablo C. Echeverria, Maria J. Figueras, Natalia de Miguel, Jean Fran[unreadable]ois Dubremetz, Bin Deng, Dwight Matthews, Mariana Matrajt, and Sergio O. Angel. Subcellular distribution of Hip and P23 Toxoplasma gondii Hsp90 co-chaperones during bradyzoite differentiation and proteomic analysis. Submitted to Molecular &Biochemical Parasitology. (minor revision) 6. Anna M. Knapp, Norma J. Greenfield, Ashley Steere, Jon E. Ramsey, Bin Deng, Bryan A. Ballif, and Robert J. Kelm, Jr. Structural features of recombinant mouse Pur[unreadable] characterized by intrinsic tryptophan fluorescence, circular dichroism, and proteolytic resistance. In preparation. 7. Ammon Fager, Bin Deng, Dwight Matthews, Paula Tracy. Identification of Binding Interactions critical to thrombin generation on the activated platelet membrane. In preparation. 8. Use of a proteomics method to detect acrolein adduction: effects on redox proteins in human airway epithelial cells. Page C. Spiess, Bin Deng, Robert J. Hondal, Dwight E. Matthews, and Albert van der Vliet. In preparation. New Grants Awarded Using Proteomics: 4/1/10-3/31/15 National Institutes of Health Parent R01. NIH/DHHS. Grant Title: H1R Signaling and Immune Deviation in EAE. PI: Cory Teuscher;Co-PI: Bryan Ballif Direct: $1,906,431 (over 5 years) 4/1/10-3/31/12 National Institutes of Health R21. NIH/DHHS. Grant Title: Identification of Novel Arenavirus Protein-Host Cellular Protein Interactions. PI: Jason Botten;Co-PI: Bryan Ballif Direct: $275,000 (over 2 years) Continuing Grants Using Proteomics: 5/1/09 -4/30/12 National Science Foundation Grant 0843505 Grant Title: Taxonomy, Phylogenetics, Behavior And Proteomics Of The Social Wasp Superorganisms (Hymenoptera:Vespidae;Vespinae) PI: Kurt Pickett;Co-PI: Bryan Ballif Direct: $385,432 9/1/07-8/31/11 National Science Foundation Grant 0718417 Grant Title: Molecular Phylogeny of Flightin and the Evolution of Insect Flight PI: Jim O. Vigoreaux;Senior Personnel: Bryan Ballif Direct: $676,009